


When You Wish Upon A Star

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Fucking, Humiliation, Magic, Mental Coercion, Oral Sex, Restraint, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Soulless!Sam, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean’s a demon and you and Sam have been trying to track him down. While Sam picks up a lead in Kansas, you head over to Chicago, following a tip that lands you in more trouble than you expected.





	1. Chapter 1

You could feel Sam’s eyes burning into the back of your head as you walked away from him. The tension had been simmering thick since he’d brought home his brother’s body, only for it to disappear hours later. It became a non-stop search to track the older Winchester down.

Sam wasn’t eating or sleeping properly; he’d lost weight and was being reckless when it came to torturing demons for information. You’d stayed away from that, not having the stomach for it, keeping to research and tracking police reports.

Imagining Dean as a demon didn’t exactly conjure images of him going on holiday and chilling out. It brought to mind the sort of carnage you didn’t want to see.

Dean had been missing for five weeks and the search wasn’t getting you anywhere. Sam had found a lead in Kansas but it looked like a dud to you - there had been multiple hits that you were convinced meant half the hits you were getting were distractions.

A solid bit of information from Chicago seemed more likely but Sam wouldn’t hear of it. In defiance, you said you’d go alone and Sam had just looked at you with those puppy dog eyes, the way he always looked at you; longing, sadness and desperation all bundled up into a multitude of colors.

You’d never made a secret of your attraction to Sam and Dean, the entire time you’d been living your life under their roof. But their hang-ups on relationships never let it get any further than simple flirting. Sam especially was protective of you, which wasn’t so bad considering you liked to stay away from danger entirely if possible.

He didn’t say anything so you left, turning your back and walking away, feeling the weight of his gaze on your shoulders.

His lead was a dud.

Yours wasn’t.

*****

Dean’s fingers curled around your bare hip, pulling you closer against his body. “You know how long I’ve wanted you like this?” he asked, kissing your shoulder and you shuddered, unable to move with your arms secured to the posts either side of the bed. “How long I’ve wanted to feel this hot piece of ass on me?”

You couldn’t answer - the thick leather across your mouth prevented that entirely.

Kansas had been a distraction - Chicago had been the trap. Sam was hundreds of miles away with no clue where you were. You didn’t even know if you were in the city anymore. Dean had been waiting for you the whole time; you’d never stood a chance.

Dean ran his hands down the side of your nude body, rutting his cock against your lower back. You moaned and arched back, completely under his control.

He’d made a few friends in the weeks he’d been gone. Ones that had shown him how to get what he wanted, how to utilize his new powers. And Dean had always been a fast learner.

His finger dipped between your thighs, stroking your soaked folds and you whined into the gag. “So wet for me, baby. All those little comments and innuendos,” Dean chuckled, withdrawing his finger and pressing it against your lips, “guess you really did just want me to fuck you.”

It wasn’t a lie; you’d thought about both brothers too many times to count. One look from Dean could have your panties dripping. Which, it turned out, might have been intentional. Demons didn’t have inhibitions. Dean had been stripped of his and his wants were simple.

Blood, booze, and you; bound to his every command.

At least while he was occupied with you, he wasn’t out seeking the other two. 

Fisting his cock, Dean dragged the tip against your pussy lips, groaning as your juices coated his skin. You arched your back, silently begging for what he was teasing and Dean chuckled, running one hand over your rump. “Damn, you’re a needy little slut. You want my cock?”

You nodded, gasping into the gag until it was sticky and warm with your breath.

Dean hummed, pressing the tip into you, just enough to let you know he was there. “You really want this thick dirty demon cock in your tight little pussy, Y/N?” He leaned in, resting his chin on your shoulder. It hurt but you couldn’t care less. “Want me to cum inside your bare cunt?”

No. No, you didn’t want that, not really. But Dean’s words twisted in your head, the power of his voice enough to make you whimper pathetically.

There wasn’t any moment of adjustment when he pushed into you. His thrusts were greedy and harsh, bruising against your ass and thighs. The slap of his skin against yours echoed around the room, mixed with his loud grunts and your muffled cries.

“Did you wish for this?” Dean demanded, taking hold of your throat with one hand, the other grasping your hip painfully tight. “You lay awake at night thinking about me fucking you? Or Sam, maybe?” His dry chuckle vibrated against your back and you cried out into the gag. “You know, Sam told me once,” he pulled your head back to make sure you were listening, “he wished he had a normal life so he could tell you how he felt.”

His hand released your throat and you gasped for breath. Dean was holding both your hips now, slamming into you with a force that made your entire body shudder, breasts swinging where you hung in the restraints.

“Do you think he’d wish that now?” he purred and you closed your eyes, knowing that you were going to cum and knowing Dean knew it too. “Think he’d wish for you to love him like he loves you when you’re tied up and impaled on his brother’s cock?”

You screamed, pulling at the restraints hard as you came. Dean didn’t stop, fucking into you until his eyes filled with black and he came hard, his nails drawing blood on your hips where he held you tight. When he was done, he hummed happily against your shoulder, kissing the nape of your neck.

“You know,” he started, running his hands over your belly, his still-hard cock twitching inside you, “maybe that’s not such a bad idea. Maybe we should make your deepest darkest desires come true.” You forced your eyes open as he caressed your swollen, sensitive clit. It was pleasure to the extent of pain and you knew what he was trying to do.

“Dean - no…”

“I’ll show baby brother what whore for my cock you are.” He was rocking his hips again now and you felt tears escape your eyes. “Give him a little taste…”

Your insides twisted as Dean wrung one final orgasm out of you, fluid gushing from your pussy, dripping down your legs. You sobbed, half in relief and half in humiliation as Dean pulled away, withdrawing from your body and leaving you there.

He cleaned himself up and dressed before he dealt with you. Surprisingly, his hands were always gentle when he touched you afterwards and no matter how many time you told yourself it was a ploy, you kept falling for the part Dean played. 

Like it had been for the last five days, Dean helped you shower and gave you clothes to wear. He was exceptionally possessive over you, not letting you leave the room and locking you in when he wasn’t there. “You be a good girl,” he murmured, kissing your forehead when you’d snuck into the bed in the corner of the room. “And I’ll make all your wishes come true.”

*****

You drove overnight through countryside backroads, avoiding people and especially cops. Dean had you under his control but it didn’t mean he wanted any association with humans. The less trouble he attracted the better. He wanted to surprise Sam and not announce he was coming.

The unfortunate side effect Dean’s control over you was that he had to keep it up. Not always literally but… well, literally. You were quite grateful for his decision to keep to quiet roads in the dark, considering you spent most of the drive sucking his cock, letting him use your mouth over and over.

He stopped for food at a roadside diner, a place that looked like the setting for the first five minutes of a horror movie. But they did food to go and Dean didn’t really care if it was rat meat - you needed to eat. He wasn’t about to let his prize possession go hungry.

The burger he brought you was surprisingly tasty. You ate it slowly, trying to pretend for a moment that it was just you and Dean on a road trip. Not you and a demon who would most likely insist you suck his dick again once you were done with your meal.

He didn’t, surprisingly. He ordered you to sleep while you could, the innuendo clear in his tone.

You didn’t know what lay ahead or what he was planning but you weren’t going to pass up the opportunity to sleep.

Dean woke you up a few hours later. The sun was just beginning to light the sky and the engine wasn’t rumbling underneath you anymore. With a puzzled expression, you sat up, slowly realizing where you were. “Dean…”

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” Dean smirked, his eyes filling with black. You could feel him now, flexing his control over you. “Now, you stay here for a minute and I’ll go tell Sammy the good news.” Confusion filtered into your eyes. “You gonna be a good girl?” he asked.

Swallowing, you nodded. Dean smiled, kissed you once on the lips, and got out of the car, heading towards the bunker door. He opened it and slipped inside, leaving you to wait.

****

You didn’t move from your seat. Your hands were shaking but you daren’t move.

Dean returned thirty minutes later with blood on his cheek. Your blood ran cold at the thought of what he might have done to Sam. He opened the door and pulled you out, smiling brightly.

“I’ve got a treat for you, baby,” he murmured, leading you into the bunker and down the stairs. There were signs of a struggle in the war room and blood drops trailing down the hallway in the direction Dean was dragging you. Stopping in the corridor outside your bedroom, Dean’s eyes flashed black. “Strip.”

There was a flare of resistance in your belly and you clenched your jaw in defiance, fighting against his hold. Dean smirked and pushed you back against the wall, one hand around your throat.

“I gave you an order, princess,” he snarled, almost playfully. His hand curled tighter on your neck, warmth spreading through your skin. His other hand pushed between your legs, stroked your covered pussy. “Don’t you want your dreams to come true?”

His enchantment was overwhelming your desire to escape and you whimpered when Dean kissed you harshly, rubbing his finger against your clit. Your knees shook and he pulled away.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” he asked quietly and you nodded. A satisfied smile stretched his lips and he released you, watching as you dutifully stripped out of the few clothes you were wearing. “Oh, Sammy’s going to love this.”

Taking your arm again, he led you into your bedroom. It was messy - Sam had obviously put up a fight in here too and had lost, judging by the fact that he was tied to a chair, struggling against the bonds. His eyes landed on you and he went still.

Dean laughed at his reaction. “Oh, yeah, Sam. I forgot to tell you.” He shoved you forward. “Happy birthday.”

Sam’s face drained of color as you started to walk towards him. Your body was bare to his eyes and goddamn, he couldn’t help it; his cock swelled in his pants as every fantasy he’d ever had about you was laid in front of him. 

“Do you know how much he loves you?” Dean murmured, flashing black eyes at your nude form striding towards his brother. “How many times he jerked off thinking about burying himself in your wet, warm pussy?”

You smiled, cupping your breasts as you neared Sam, thumbing your nipples to hardness. The younger Winchester swallowed, staring up at you, trying not to show his arousal at the sight of your naked body.

“And she is so wet and so warm, Sam,” Dean continued, following you across the room, stopping behind you where you were just out of Sam’s reach. “He yearns for your cunt, baby girl. Wants you wrapped around him, full of Winchester cock.”

Sam ground his teeth together as Dean cupped your breasts and massaged them. Whatever twisted spell he had you under, Sam was struggling to resist. “Let her go, Dean.”

“Why?” his brother demanded, freeing his cock with one hand. “Trust me, Sam. She’s gonna crave you as much as she craves me.” Dean’s hand slipped from your breast to your ass. “Lemme show you.”

You spread your legs as Dean patted your ass, bending forward until your hands were on Sam’s knees. He stared at you, watching your breasts swing as you bent over. Dean was stroking himself, looking down at your exposed pussy.

“You know, I’m expecting a thank you,” he commented, teasing your entrance with his cockhead. You moaned, keeping your eyes open and on Sam’s. The fabric underneath your hand tugged as his cock twitched. “For bringing you together like this.”

“Dean, stop,” Sam pleaded, shaking his head.

Dean raised an eyebrow and you whined needily. “Relax, Sam. She loves it.”

He pushed into you in one thrust and you almost fell, his height forcing your feet onto tiptoes. You cried out, lurching forward and Sam groaned when your head nearly ended up in his lap. Dean wasn’t one to allow time for adjustment but he remained still as you whined and clawed at Sam’s legs.

“See? She’s desperate for it. She loves cumming but she has to earn it.”

“This is wrong, Dean,” Sam growled, starting to struggle again. You were sobbing with need now, clenching around Dean’s cock as he refused to move. “This isn’t you!”

“Wrong, again,” Dean replied, sounding bored. “Sam, why can’t you just have a little fun for a change?” He smiled, grabbing your ass and squeezing.

“Please,” you mewled and Dean slapped your ass hard. “Please, sir,” you amended.

A triumphant expression crossed Dean’s face. “See?”

Sam shook his head slowly, pulling at his bindings. “Dean, stop!” he repeated.

Dean scowled - this wasn’t going as he planned. Sam was supposed to be unable to resist you. “You know, if you’re not gonna play along,” he ran his hand up your spine, feeling you shudder with desire, “I’ve got no use for her other than a warm hole and there’s plenty of those around.” His hands slid around your ribs, lifting you up so your back was against his chest, his fingers clutching your throat.

“No -” Sam cried.

You were impaled, quite literally, on Dean’s cock. Your toes didn’t touch the floor and you gasped for air as Dean’s hand squeezed your neck. “Fuck,” Dean growled, lifting you up and down a little on his cock. “She’s fucking tight like this, Sammy. Maybe I will keep her.” He pulled you down again, filling you completely. Your vision was starting to tinge with darkness. “At least until I cum.”

He meant it. Sam swallowed again, fear on his face as Dean started to fuck you like a rag doll, his arms flexing as he speared you with his thick shaft over and over. It felt too good and you were slowly losing the ability to breathe.

“Stop!” Sam groaned and Dean’s pace dropped. “Please, Dean, I’ll… I’ll do what you want.”

Dean grinned, dragging you off of his cock and tossing you to the floor. You collapsed, shaking all over, lifting your eyes to look at Sam. “Good,” he chirped. “Now, Y/N, be a good girl and show my brother what your hot little mouth can do.”

You climbed to your knees obediently, crawling towards Sam. Dean was only manipulating your inner desires - you had wanted Sam since day one. Now, you were getting your taste, no matter the cost.

“Y/N,” Sam hissed as you reached him, his arms straining at the bindings again. Dean watched, pulling your desk chair across the room so he could watch. You spread your fingers over Sam’s lap, framing his cock with your hands. “Please -”

“Give him a kiss, Y/N,” Dean purred, stroking his cock as he watched you.

Sam was resistant. You were expecting it and persisted, Dean’s control making you blind to everything but your lust for Sam. He moaned when you forced your tongue between his lips, drawing him in. Dean smiled lazily. One taste and Sam would be hooked on you.

It took only seconds for the fight in Sam to fade and he responded to your kiss, no longer struggling at his bindings. You unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down as far you could, letting his thick cock spring free. He was hard as steel and leaking pre-cum and when you broke the kiss to drop your mouth to his dick, Sam only groaned and tipped his head back.

Your lips covered the tip of his cock, sliding down eagerly over his shaft. Dean had gotten you accustomed to the size of his shaft, so you were adequately able to deep-throat for a certain amount of time. But Sam… Sam had a dick you had no comparison for. It was at least nine inches long, if not more, thick and swollen, your index finger and thumb kept apart by an inch when you held the base. There was an almost uncomfortable stretch at the corners of your mouth as you tried to take him in more.

Dean chuckled, shifting his chair so he could see you sucking his brother’s dick. “Damn, Sammy. She can barely get any of that in there.” Sam groaned, not bothering to lift his head as you struggled to get his cock in your mouth. “Man, you’re gonna make her scream with that thing.”

You gave up trying to deep-throat him and stuck to licking and sucking at his head while you stroked the rest between your fingers. Sam didn’t have anything bad to say about it, at least, and Dean made you keep going, watching and touching himself.

“I gotta ask, Sam,” he started, giving his brother a curious look, “you ever hurt a girl with that monster cock of yours?” Sam lifted his head, fixing his eyes on Dean. “Like, I know you got the Winchester gift when it comes to women -” he snorted and Dean chuckled, “but seriously, dude. That is a big dick.” He leaned forward. “Tell me.”

Sam’s teeth were clenched tightly but the curse was too strong. “They like it. But I have to prep.”

Dean hummed, biting his bottom lip and stroking himself harder. “Is prep boring, Sam?” The younger man grunted and strained his neck. “I’ll bet it is. You wanna know what else Y/N is good for?” He clicked his fingers and you released Sam, sitting back on your feet with saliva smeared around your mouth. Sam groaned and his cock twitched. “She’ll literally let you fuck her with anything.”

You waited for his instruction, licking your lips as you looked up at Sam. Dean got to his feet, wandering over to lift you by your elbow.

“Turn around, sweetheart,” he purred and you obeyed, turning to face him, your back to Sam. “Now, fuck yourself on Sammy’s thick cock.” There was no hesitation on your part and you moved back until your ass was between Sam’s thighs. He didn’t make a sound when you wrapped your fingers around his shaft, lining him up and sinking down.

Sam’s silence was broken with a deep snarl as you worked yourself onto him, taking it a literal inch at a time. Dean’s eyes filled with black and he cupped your chin with his fingers, drawing your mouth towards his cock. The distraction actually helped and Sam was struggling not to lift his hips to sink into you.

Dean clicked his fingers and Sam’s bindings were gone. He had full movement but no will of his own that wasn’t driven by sexual needs. His huge hands gripped your hips and dragged you down, sinking balls deep inside you. You screamed, clutching Dean’s cock with one hand, but the sound only last a few seconds as Dean forced his dick into your mouth, choking you.

Air was limited and your eyes rolled back, overwhelmed by Sam’s now insistent movements, bouncing you on his cock. It felt like he’d ruined you already, left you gaping so no man could ever satisfy you again - except Dean would heal you like he did every single fucking time he hurt you.

You were drooling around Dean’s cock, barely able to respond between to the two of them, drowned in the feeling of Sam’s shaft splitting you open, bare inside you, and Dean choking you.

“Sammy wants to cum, Y/N,” he murmured, pulling back to look at your red-rimmed eyes, your gaze on him with his cock stuffing your cheeks. “Shall I tell him to pull out?” You weren’t able to answer and he knew it. “Or shall I let him have his greatest dream? You, all round and plump with his kids. Stuck with him.” Dean chuckled. “Not like you’re gonna be good for any other cock now he’s destroyed that pretty little cunt.”

Sam groaned, his whole body twitching.

“I don’t think you have long,” Dean murmured just as Sam roared and held your shoulders, forcing the entire length of his cock into you as he emptied himself with heavy breaths. “Too late.” Sam’s body gave out and he slumped back against the chair.

The spell wouldn’t wear off right away and you knew it. At the last count, you’d finally been able to stop begging for Dean’s cock after about six hours - something told you that Dean wasn’t sticking around.

He fisted your hair and started to fuck your mouth, chasing his own release. When he came, he held your face against his crotch, grunting loudly when he spilled down your throat.

Sam was hard again by the time he finished and Dean pulled away, letting his younger brother tackle you to the floor with a sick smile. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll fix you up when Sam’s finished acting out his deepest desires.” You cried out when Sam pushed into you again, practically dragging you along the carpet. Dean flashed you a grin. “Then he can do it all over again.”


	2. Chapter 2

After three rounds, you were exhausted and sore, begging for Sam to stop fucking you over and over. Dean had long since left, bored of watching. Eventually, Sam’s body gave out and he collapsed, passing out. After a little while, you moved, groaning in agony as your body protested the movement.

Dean had left the door unlocked, most likely for a reason. What was he doing outside in the bunker?

You got your answer when you managed to limp to the door, heading down the corridor to get a drink. Your lips were chapped and sore and you thought you'd throw up with the taste of semen lingering on your tongue. “Where are you going?” Dean’s voice growled from behind you and you turned, dropping the glass you were holding. It smashed to the floor around your feet and you dared not move for fear of cutting yourself.

“I was thirsty -”

“Did I give you permission? Where’s Sam?” You were close to tears now and Dean’s expression softened. “Hey, hey, hey, baby. Don’t cry.” He held his arms out, pouting at you. “C’mere.” There was glass all over the floor; you couldn’t move or you would cut your feet open. A shadow crossed Dean’s face and he tilted his head a little. “I said, come here, princess.”

Taking your first step, you sighed when nothing happened. On the second, you felt a piece brush your big toe. You were almost in front of him when he flicked a finger, sending a piece of glass skittering under your foot before you could stop it from coming down on the floor.

A scream of pain left your lips as the glass sank into your flesh and Dean chuckled, watching you try not to fall into the rest of it. Blood was dripping from your foot - the shard hadn’t been too big but it was enough to be embedded in the skin, steadily leaking blood.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Dean growled, getting annoyed with your sobs. He scooped you up off of the floor, crunching across the glass with his bare feet, dragging you back to his room. Without ceremony, he dumped you on his bed, kneeled down, and grabbed your foot.

“What are you doing?” you squeaked, trying to tug it out of his grasp.

Dean’s grip was too strong and he flashed you an evil grin before snatching the glass free. A dribble of blood ran down your foot but Dean’s mouth was there, lapping it up and you groaned loudly, falling back on the bed. Dean rumbled against the arch of your foot, your blood staining his lips.

His eyes were black when he looked at you.

Warmth spread from the injury outward and the aches you felt dissipated. Dean stopped with his weird foot thing, dropping it to the bed. “Isn’t that better?” he asked, holding his arms out. You pushed up onto your elbows.

“Why did you heal it?” you demanded, scowling at him.

“I’m just givin’ you a taste,” Dean murmured, pulling off his shirt, apparently unconcerned about his brother’s whereabouts or if he was still bound.

“A taste of what?” He chuckled and you growled in irritation. “Dammit, De-”

He was in your face before you could finish, one hand around your throat, pushing you back onto the bed. “A taste of what I can do to you. I could cut your body a thousand times to watch you bleed and heal you to do it all over again. I could do  _ anything _ to you, Y/N, and you would have to  _ live through it _ .”

You swallowed, real  _ unbridled _ fear curling in your belly. “You wouldn’t -”

Dean laughed loudly, throwing you back onto the bed. “Try me, princess. Because your Dean, the one who would be begging you to forgive him, telling you this isn’t him?” His eyes were blacker than ever, his smirk oddly complimenting to the devil inside him. “He’s gone. And I’m what’s left. And sweetheart,” he leaned over you, pulling out a knife from the back of his pants as your eyes went wide, “there’s some things you’re never gonna forget.”

*****

Two days. Two days you spent in Dean’s room. The sheets underneath you were matted with all sorts of things and for the last three hours, you’d been alone, too exhausted to even cry anymore. He hadn’t hurt you bad enough to warrant healing you this time around.

His attitude was variable from one moment to the next. Sometimes he ranted away about how Sam had loved you but Dean wanted you first; it was apparently something that really pissed him off. In between rants about you, there was torture, cuts and nicks covering you. One rant about his dad had gotten him so angry, he’d slipped the knife into your liver, quickly bringing you back from the brink of death.

It was then that he’d turn sweet, kissing you, healing you, murmuring that he wished he’d done this a long time ago. And you fell for it the first time, thinking somehow that the  _ real _ Dean was fighting back. You tried to show him that you’d always loved him and Sam but when you did, black eyes and mocking words reminded you that Dean would never fuck you like this.

You really hoped he wasn’t torturing Sam somewhere too. And you were sure Cas should have been there by now.

The door opened and Dean walked in, Sam behind him. Sam was dressed and appeared unharmed, although the look on his face and the way he followed Dean obediently made you shudder.

“Hey there,” Dean cooed, closing in on you and cupping your face. “Sorry I was gone so long, Sam,” he glanced over his shoulder where his brother stood slouching, “was a little reluctant to join in the fun.” He released your face, clapping his hands together hard enough to make you jump.

“It’s okay now, Y/N,” Sam soothed. “We’re gonna take care of you.” It wasn’t comforting to hear him say that. His voice was almost void of emotion. The last time he’d been like this -

“Your soul -”

Dean chuckled, giving you the finger guns. “You’re quick,” he complimented. “It’s only a temporary fix but you’ll be dead before him.” He smiled widely. “I’d say I’d give you two some time alone but Sammy here might snap your neck by accident.”

The thought of dying frightened you and you hastily prayed to Castiel for the millionth time. Dean was laughing again, slapping Sam on the back.

“Are you trying to call the angel?” he mocked, shaking his head like he couldn’t control his laughter. “Good luck, sweetheart. Sam called him and said everything was fine. You’re on your own.”

Sam was moving now, coming to sit on the bed next to you. You weren’t bound - Dean didn’t need to tie you down. “Didn’t you want this? Didn’t your biggest fantasy include both of us?” He smiled, leaning in and cupping your breast; you whimpered as he caught an earlier wound. “I used to think about you a lot. Jerked off imagining you sucking my cock and now -” He dipped his head, sucking one of the cuts across the mound of your breasts. “Now I have the real memory.”

Dean was watching like a hawk as Sam teased your breasts, enjoying the uncomfortable pleasure on your face. Your body betrayed you at every turn and Dean loved the way you cried when you came. 

You had wanted this. You’d desired both of them. And you were getting it.

The elder brother undressed first as Sam played with the cuts littered across your torso. He pressed his mouth to your ear and whispered; “I hope Dean lets me mark you like this.”

It shouldn’t have turned you on but, oh fuck, did it.

As Sam pulled back, stripping his clothes, Dean covered your body with his, placing one hand on your belly and healing the damage he’d done. “Don’t get used to it,” he murmured, hovering against your lips. “We’ll be replacing them soon.”

He pulled you up, moving you easily. Sam was naked now, crawling onto the bed behind you. Dean forced you to straddle his lap, lining his cock up with your pussy. He entered you easily, your arousal easing his path.

“Oh, you lie to me when you scream, sweetheart,” Dean growled. “You’re so wet, there’s no way you don’t love this.” You remained silent, feeling Sam behind you, apprehension at what he was about to do making you shiver. Dean caught the reaction as Sam produced a packet of lube, tearing it open with his teeth. “I think she’s excited for you to fuck her ass, Sam.”

“Are you?” Sam asked, spreading the lube over his cock before pressing two fingers against your ass. Dean’s hands pulled your shoulders down, exposing your tight hole to his brother. “Oh, she’s twitching.” His fingers opened you up, pressing through the tight ring of muscle. “I don’t know if I’ll fit.”

Dean smiled, catching your chin with his fingers, meeting your eyes. “She can take it,” he murmured and you didn’t know if he was lying. Sam’s cock had hurt in your pussy - but that had been without prep. At least he was using lube.

You probably should have been bothered by your level of acceptance, but you were so drunk on arousal that it didn’t even register.

Sam scissored his fingers inside your ass and you whimpered, clenching around Dean’s cock. The elder brother groaned, tightening his hold on your arm. “Damn, she’s really tight.”

“Benefits of being a demon,” Dean growled, kissing you, smiling when he got a response. His teeth closed on your bottom lip, biting it hard enough to draw blood and you moaned against him. “Fuck, Sam, are you gonna fuck her or not? Whatever happens, I can heal her.”

The soulless brother shrugged, pumping his fingers into you a few more times before withdrawing, replacing his hand with his cock. You wailed into Dean’s mouth as the tip of his brother’s dick started to split you open. Sam cursed loudly, holding your ass with both hands as he inched his thick cock into you.

You couldn’t stop the scream that left your throat, but Dean muffled it with his hand, smiling as tears welled up in your eyes. “You wanna feel good, baby?” he muttered, using his other hand to clutch the back of your head. “Be a good girl and let Sammy fuck your ass.” Sam was almost inside you to the hilt now and you thought he might actually kill you with his dick.

Blinking away the tears, you tried to stop crying, feeling Dean’s cock starting to withdraw. You felt so full that it hurt and you didn’t see how this could be fun.

Then Sam moved.

Intense bliss like you’d never felt spread through your veins, rendering you silent. The two men fell into rhythm easily and the more Sam fucked you, the less it hurt. Dean was still holding you, one hand around your throat as the other gripping your waist.

His nails were biting into your skin, cutting the flesh with the ferocity of his touch. Sam’s hands were on your hips, holding you just as tightly.

It was almost like an out-of-body-experience when you came, shuddering breaths being restricted more and more by the hand around your throat. You could feel them still pounding into you, holding you like a ragdoll between you as they took their pleasure from your body.

“I’m gonna cum,” Sam groaned.

“Cum inside her,” Dean grunted, feeling his own climax approaching. “Wanna see if you can make her belly swell with cum.”

The words had the right effect on Sam and he pumped his hips furiously, slamming harder than before and holding himself against you, his cock feeling so huge inside you that you thought he might be splitting you in two. Dean came with a snarl, kissing you hard enough to cut your lips up.

Sam withdrew first, groaning at the sight of your ass gaping and dripping his cum. As he climbed off and left, heading for the bathroom, Dean pushed you off, letting you fall to the bed without aid. He grimaced at his brother’s spunk on his leg, picking up Sam’s discarded shirt to clean himself off.

“Still with us?” Dean asked, tucking your hair behind your ear where you laid on the bed in a crumpled heap, face down and panting. “What hurts, baby?”

He was being soft and gentle again and it was so hard to remember that he wasn’t your Dean. He was a demon and he wanted to hurt you.

“Everything,” you whispered, closing your eyes. Dean’s hand covered your forehead, soothing the ache in your body and you thought for a moment that maybe your Dean was back.

You passed out.

*****

When you came to, you were in your room again. Everything smelled clean and fresh and you sat up. Had it all been a nightmare?

Slinging your legs over the edge of the bed, you got to your feet, swaying as you stood. Your head hurt and you were dizzy. How much time had passed? What had been real? Groaning, you picked up your bathrobe, sliding it on over your shoulders.

Sam was in the kitchen, cooking eggs. You stumbled in and sat at the table, instantly clutching your head and catching his attention with a small whimper of pain. Within a second, Sam was crouching down in front of you, touching your hands in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I think… I had a nightmare,” you murmured, squinting at him. “And my head hurts.”

He smiled at you, leaning in to kiss you on the lips. You responded automatically then stopped, your back going straight.

“You kissed me.”

“Of course I did,” Sam murmured, apparently forgetting his breakfast. His hands landed on your shoulders, pushing you back on the bench. You panicked, unsure of what was happening.

“Sam!” He stopped, cocking his head as he looked at you. “What are you doing?” you gasped, clutching your robe to your chest.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Sam grunted, kissing you softly again. “I just get so wound up by how sexy you are.” His fingers tugged at your robe and you shoved at his shoulders, pushing him off. 

“What is wrong with you?” you growled, getting to your feet and backing away from him. Strong arms wrapped around you from behind and you screamed, only for the sound to be cut off by Dean’s hand. His eyes flashed black as he looked at Sam.

“It didn’t work,” Dean snarled.

“What do you mean, it didn’t work?”

Dean rolled his eyes as they turned back to green. “Castiel didn’t buy my act. Saw my true face.” He spat in disgust. “I shoulda killed him when I saw him. He got away and you know damn well he’s gonna be here as quick as he can.”

Sam’s eyes darted to you, held firm in Dean’s grip and you saw something in there that didn’t belong to soulless Sam. Dean didn’t catch it, dragging you backwards.

“Stop fighting,” he ordered, struggling to keep you under control. “I’m not gonna hurt you but I’m not giving you up either.”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice made him turn and he frowned at the gun Sam had trained on him. “Let her go.”

For a second, there was no expression on Dean’s face. The laughter started in his shoulders, bubbling up out of his lips as he held you tight. “Oh, that’s fucking rich,” he chortled. “Pretending to play soulless. Nice, Sammy. I didn’t even pick up on it.”

“Let,” Sam took a step forward, “her,” he cocked his gun, “go.”

“Er,” Dean paused dramatically, “no.” He scoffed in disgust, his hands tightening around you. “You’re not gonna shoot me.”

Sam fired a warning shot that hit the wall by your head. You didn’t move a muscle, terrified Dean would kill you instantly. Why did Sam have to play the hero?

Dean growled at his brother, his eyes filling with black in his rage. “You wanna kill her?”

“Do you?” Sam challenged. “Because being soulless this time didn’t rob me of my memories.” His tone was thick with guilt but you knew he wasn’t to blame. “You said you loved her.”

“ _ Past tense _ , you moron,” Dean yelled, one hand slipping to grip your throat, almost cutting off your airway. “I don’t give a fuck about her now! She’s a spent sex-toy!” Sam’s hands were shaking on the gun now. “In fact, I don’t know why I’m even keeping her around!”

You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for the pain, waiting for death, permanently this time. When nothing happened and Dean’s entire body went stiff, you opened them again, frowning.

Dean released you and you stumbled forward, right into Sam’s arms. “I got you,” he murmured, surrounding you with his long arms. Glancing back, you saw Castiel, eyes glowing blue with grace, his arms wrapped around Dean’s torso tightly.

Sam shielded your eyes, leading you away as Cas did what needed to be done. He led you past your room and Dean’s, into his. Nothing had happened in his room, not that he remembered. You didn’t say a thing until he sat you down on the bed.

“Are you going to kill him?” you asked, voice barely a whisper.

“I should,” Sam replied, just as quietly, “but I can’t.”

“I don’t want you to kill him,” you admitted, avoiding his eyes and Sam frowned, sitting next to you. You didn’t flinch when he touched you - when Sam touched you, all you wanted was for him to never stop. It was like a drug and you suddenly worried about the long term effects of Dean’s spell.

“Why not?” Sam asked but you remained silent, not wanting to admit that the things he’d done had turned you on. Not wanting to say out loud that you wanted them to take you again, use you just like they had before. Was this really you?

Or was this what Dean had made you?

Without an answer, Sam left, heading to deal with his brother. You curled up on his bed and fell asleep.

*****

Neither of them could look at you.

Two days had passed since Dean had been cured of being a demon. Both the brothers avoided you, staying in their rooms and eventually heading out on a case that was probably bogus.

Were you that disgusting to look at now? Knowing the things they’d done, that you’d enjoyed them? So horrified at the way you’d begged for more that they could no longer stand to be in the same room as you?

You packed up your few belongings and left before they could return. Heading east, you drove as far as you could before you ran out of gas, hitchhiking or walking the rest. With no phone and sleeping in quiet copses and abandoned houses, you stayed off the grid.

Reaching Boston took you a few days; not that you were in a rush. You didn’t even know why you’d chosen Boston - probably because it had been the first city on the signs you passed. Dean and Sam avoided big cities the majority of the time.

Castiel found you before you’d decided what to do next.

He’d tracked you down easily enough with stolen grace and you had slammed the door of your motel in his face. Which stopped him for all of about sixteen seconds before he was standing in your room watching you with his constantly-stern expression.

“You were gone when they returned to the bunker,” Cas said, voice even and tone neutral. You narrowed your eyes at him, folding your arms across your chest. “Sam tried to call you -”

“I ditched my phone,” you interrupted. “I would think that, among the many other things, would say I don’t want to be found.”

Castiel looked exasperated for a second, his jaw clenching the tiniest amount. “You’re upset -”

“No, I’m giving them a chance to move on. Without the constant reminder -” Your throat closed up and you turned away, not willing to listen to any of his persuasions. “Just go, Cas. Tell them I’ll be fine and…”

He lifted his chin, frowning at you. “And?”

Your shoulders dropped in defeat and you shook your head. “Goodbye.”

*****

In all honesty, you never expected Castiel to keep your location a secret. You made up some hex bags and laid a false trail for them to follow before heading north out of Boston on foot. Six miles out, at 4am, a trucker picked you up on the side of the road and gave you a ride all the way to Chicago and a bag of cheetos.

On the city limits of Chicago, you stood in the cold, holding your thumb out until it was almost blue. A guy in a blue pick-up finally pulled over, just as it started to rain. “Need a lift, honey?” he called through the open window and you nodded, opening the door and climbing in.

A very wet, cold nose pressed against your ear and you shrieked, turning around and coming face to face with a very happy looking collie. The guy laughed, pulling the truck away from the road.

“That’s Dug, I’m Gary,” he chuckled, tilting his head. “Whereabouts you headin’?”

You shuddered from cold, smiling when Dug licked your face. “I’m Y/N. And… anywhere, I guess.”

Gary drove you all the way to Wisconsin, stopping along the way and buying you a decent meal, along with some extra supplies he knew you’d need. You thanked him, worrying that he was expecting something in return but he waved it off as you climbed back into the truck, ready to drive the last few hours.

“My daughter would have been about your age right now,” he said slowly, keeping his eyes on the road. “She died before she graduated high school.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, hoping it wasn’t anything supernatural that killed her. You hated that it was always the first thing you thought about.

_ Work, work, work. _

Dean used to say that all the time. “You’re as bad as Sam; always got your nose in a book.” His grin was vivid in your mind that for second, you swore he was right there. You sniffed, wiping your eyes.

“Well, hey now, don’t be gettin’ upset on my account,” Gary soothed, assuming different than the truth. “I’m just glad there’s a daddy out there somewhere who won’t be getting that phone call.” His demeanor became gloomy. “Not tonight anyways.”

You didn’t have the heart to tell him that your father had died a long time ago. Maybe you had family somewhere out there, but you didn’t know where to start finding them. Over time, it just hadn’t been so important.

You’d had Sam and Dean.

Gary told you stories about his daughter all the way to Wisconsin and as you left him, Dug bestowed another doggy kiss on you. The old man got out of the truck and helped you down, clapping you on the shoulder. “Take of yourself. Don’t let your daddy get that call, ya hear me?”

“I hear you, sir.” You smiled at him before stepping up on tiptoes and kissing his cheek softly. “Thank you. I can never thank you enough.”

Gary was blushing now. “Go on now, you get outta here before you make an old man’s heart stop beatin’.”

You grinned and nodded, giving Dug one last scratch between the ears as you headed to the bus station.

For a little while, you stayed in Wisconsin, finally looking into the possible family ties you might have had. Armed with your birth certificate and a few names, you struck out again after only a few weeks, heading West this time. The hex bag was still with you at all times; you didn’t want to be found.

With more research, you discovered your mother’s maiden name was Jones, which wasn’t entirely helpful. You knew your mom had met your dad young - he was in the hunting life and she wasn’t. They hadn’t told you a whole lot about their background, only that your dad had tried to settle down into the civilian life after they attempted a long distance relationship.

In the end, your mom was too curious about hunting and apparently, good at it. They had you, kept hunting and eventually, there was a monster that was better at being a monster than your parents were at being hunters. You were a teenager, too old for any social services to care about.

Knowing enough about hunting led you to Bobby Singer’s door. Through him, you made a network of friends, including Sam and Dean. When Bobby died, you went with them into hiding from the Leviathans. You were close. You loved them. You were content with the way things were.

Now you had no one and nothing to do but find your family.

Your mom had lived in Long Beach, Washington when she was growing up. It was a tiny spit of land a handful of miles long but it was beautiful. And, your mother’s mom still lived there, possibly with other family.

410 Quaker Avenue. A quaint house, blue with white trim, and a veranda that ran right round the side of the house.

The door of the house opened about thirty minutes after you’d stood on the sidewalk, wondering whether this was a good idea or not. A elderly woman came out, peering at you, before locking the door and heading down the path.

“Honey, you’ve been standing there for thirty darn minutes. Are you okay?”

You lifted your head, looking into eyes that were too similar to your own.

The woman’s face went slack. “My god. Maria?” She blinked like she was seeing a ghost. “You haven’t aged a day -”

With a shy smile, you forced yourself to speak. “I’m not Maria. I’m Y/N. Maria’s daughter.”

*****

“Leave it be,” Dean growled, slamming his fist onto the table. The Mark pulsed with rage and Sam glared at him, shaking his head. “It’s been nine months, Sam. She’s gone. She’s not coming back.” Reaching out to snatch the whiskey bottle off of the table, he snarled unpleasantly into the glass container. “Probably a good thing.”

Sam stood up, walking away with stiff shoulders. Dean let him go, not batting an eyelid when his brother’s door slammed shut.

He hated lying to him. Cas had found Y/N. She was in Washington State. Apparently, she’d found some of her family and moved there, giving up hunting. After what she’d seen, Dean couldn’t blame her for that. She was building a life there, moving on, hopefully forgetting them.

Dean couldn’t tell Sam where she was. His brother still loved her and Dean knew it hurt because he loved her just the same. But the things they’d done; no, the things  _ he’d _ done -

They’d driven her away and she wasn’t coming back. If Sam knew, he would go for her, Dean was certain. The worst problem was that Dean didn’t think he’d stop him. He had to keep her safe.

She was out.

They owed her that much.


End file.
